


Quarantine Time!

by 3_14applepie314



Category: Dialtown: Phone Dating Sim (Visual Novel)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Phonegini, Quarantine, cryptid phonegini, he/him sometimes, may be ooc, phonegini uses they/them pronouns, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3_14applepie314/pseuds/3_14applepie314
Summary: Randy and Oliver at the beginning of quarantine. Gotta get their local cryptid boyfriend in from the park, too.
Relationships: oliver/randy, phonegini/oliver, phonegini/oliver/randy, phonegini/randy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Quarantine Time!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fic posting on here, and the first fic I've wrote for DT. Apologies if this seems ooc!! Critique is open!

Randy woke up to the cold in his apartment, yawning and stretching a bit. He turned to his alarm, half asleep, wondering why it hadn’t gone off. He quickly jumped awake when it read 8:30. 

‘ I’m gonna be late! ‘ He thought, hastily getting up and immediately tripping on his blankets and face planting off his bed. 

The loud thump attracted Oliver, a familiar tan-phone headed boy walking over to his tangled up boyfriend. He was still dressed in his pj’s; small plaid shorts and an oversized anime shirt. He crouched, patting Randy on the head softly.

“ We don’t have work today, buckaroo. “ Oliver sighed, on the verge of laughing as Randy stopped dead in his tracks.

“ ...We don’t? “ Randy turned to look at Oliver, slightly confused. “ Isn’t it a monday? “

Oliver chuckled a bit. “ I think you forgot last night. We’re not allowed to leave our homes anymore, damn mayor finally called a quarantine. “ Oliver pulled the blankets off Randy, and tossed them on the bed. 

“ Oh! Then- uhm. “ Randy turned onto his back, laying his legs on the side of the bed. “ ...shouldn’t we get phoney? “ He looked up to Oliver, now standing.

“ Shit, guess you’re right. “ Oliver yawned, walking over to a coat rack where they had stashed their masks with their coats. “ You rest, I’ll go retrieve the cryptid. “ Oliver put his mask and coat on, sliding on some slides. Randy waved a goodbye as he left, and got up.

He went over to the coffee maker, turned it on and made himself a cup of coffee. He sighed heavily as he held the mug in his hands, trembling even though it wasn't very cold. He was in the middle of taking a drink before he heard the door slam open, and the sound of phonegini’s scowling voice. He set his mug down, going over to the front of their apartment. 

“  **UNHAND ME, YOU FOOL!** “ Phonegini growled and turned in Oliver’s grasp, the taller phone holding the cryptid under his arm. 

“ Okay. “ Oliver snickered, dropping the reptile phone. Phonegini, though, landed on all fours, and scuttled over to Randy.

“  **..why must I be taken from the park. It was so quiet.** “ They growled, curling around Randy’s feet.

Randy crouched, and pat Phonegini. “ U-uhm, sorry- bud- but, u-uhhm, something bad is happening and we need y’ here. “ He sighed, getting up. “ Lets- uhm, c-check the news? “ He stepped over Phonegini and made his way to the couch, starting to fiddle his thumbs.

Oliver hopped over their small but functional pale couch, Randy sitting nearby and Phonegini draping across both laps. Oliver flips on the TV, switching it over to the news. Randy knows Oliver likes the news- it gives him a laugh and a view on what's going on- but Randy hates it. It makes the world seem so negative- and it is! It’s just seems like a TV drama more than actual news. Randy sighed, reaching for the remote before a certain cryptid spoke up,

“  **I WISH TO STARE AT THE OUTSIDE. I MISS THE PARK.** “ Phonegini loudly declared.

“ Aight, you weirdo. Lemme get myself a diet coke first- “ Oliver got up, Randy standing up with him, Phonegini scuttling to the nearest window.

Randy grinned as best as he could for a phonehead, going to the window Phonegini was trying to get open as Oliver dashed over to make sure they didn't accidentally fall out. They were idiots, but at least they were here, and that's all he needed.


End file.
